


The Cat Next Door

by NannaSally



Category: Cat - Fandom, Original Work, cat next door
Genre: Gen, cat philosophy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: 'If you sit by a door and stare at it long enough, eventually it will open.' - The Cat Next Door





	1. The Cat Next Door Introduces Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cat Next Door Introduces Herself 
> 
> With thanks to My Dad who had a good idea and gave it to me

So how did a lowly cat get to be such a great philosopher, any way?

Well, as you are sure to know, Cats get 9 lives – if they are careful. And these 9 lives are not necessarily contiguous.

The Cat Next Door had been around a long time, much longer than any of ~~her owners~~ I mean the humans she owned could even imagine.

Her current pet had been found at a local Cat Shelter where CND (Cindy to her friends) had been patiently waiting for the right Someone to come along. In the yard she had chosen for her wait were many, many cats. Some had sad stories to tell, some no longer wanted to keep a human because they caused too much trouble and were too difficult to manage, some had never met a human they liked enough to take home. Others were happy to take up with any Someone who might offer a comfy lap and good food.. But Cindy was looking for Someone Special.

In a series of small sheds there were shelves up the wall, with various nice, warm beds. Some of the residents were bound to be found curled up tightly in here whenever prospective pets came by and steadfastly refused to participate. Some were content to be in the yard wandering around, accepting any offerings of pats or hugs. Cindy sat back and watched.

After a time (time does not really matter to a cat- when it is not hungry, that is), she noticed a woman looking at all the cats available – this looked promising. She slunk closer, wending her way around several pairs of legs and got close enough to really see her prospect – she looked kind, she had an aura of loneliness and past hurt, and she NEEDED  a cat to take care of her – this was the one. Now to get her attention.

Cindy jumped  onto a convenient bench and LEAPT into the woman’s arms. The woman was startled, but instinctively held her – and held her close. Instantly the bond was made – it would take time to develop, but they would soon grow closer.

The woman got the message, and Cindy went home with her.

Home was a small, snug house situated in a row of similar houses. The yard front and back were nead and tidy. From Cindy's point of view, there were plenty of newly dug patches to facilitate her personal needs, a brick fence with pillars to sun herself and watch the world go by and a flap in the back door where she could come and go as she pleased. Mind you, she had always believed in Hypnotizing Doors, and would use this method whenever she felt using the flap was inconvenient in some way.


	2. Zen and the Art of Hypnotizing Doors

**Zen and the art of hypnotizing doors**

 

>   _'If you sit by a door and stare at it long enough, eventually it will open.'_ \- _The Cat Next Door_

People of the Two Legged Persuasion (PTLP) are ... strange, but worth getting to know.

If properly led, they will provide a comfortable place to sleep, nap, rest and adequate food in pleasing quantities.  If you work really well at it, the food will be MORE than adequate...

A nice scratching spot, frequent ear and tummy rubs and plenty of Things That Require Chasing will be provided by the best trained PTLP's.

It is sometimes worthwhile ignoring your local PTLP for a time - this can bring about a sudden influx of above mentioned Things That Require Chasing, Food, rubs etc.

PTLP's make great pets, and many are truly in need of a Cat's attention to make life worth the living - this is this Cat's greatest project.

 

 

 

 

 

tO bE cONTINUED


	3. beds and what to do with them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how to control the bed

 

>   _Be patient. The bed will eventually be yours._ \- The Cat Next Door

The best place to sleep is on the False Skins your PTLP leaves in a convenient pile - the ones that all smell clean and dry are nice, but the ones that smell lingeringly of your PTLP are even better, and using these is a sure way to prove to your PTLP that you favour them.

Beds that are bigger are nice too - Make sure to curl up in the middle if it is not already populated.

 


	4. Food and How to Get The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> food

If ever you are reduced to eating Unsatisfactory Food, make sure no one is watching.  If they believe you would rather starve than succumb, they WILL try to tempt you with morsels - these are worth holding out for and you should be able to make a nice living only eating Fussy Food


End file.
